Iridiclervaux Aurelius/Relationships
Family family tree † denotes a dead family member ? denotes a family member who doesn't seem to exist Nilam Aurelius (mother) Queen Nilam is loved by the people of her kingdom, and for good reason. She's fair and transparent. Well, as much as any monarch can be. She... tries? She's handled all disputes quickly, and as best she could, stopping any grudges from breaking out between kingdoms. The economy has boomed under her rule, and the unemployment rate lowered to 2.9%. But that To her son, Nilam does her best to be warm and loving. She's been nothing but supportive in his childhood. Unnamed Aurelius (father) How does it feel to know exactly what you're going to become? Friends Jericho Ware As his roommate, Jericho's quite unlikely to forget Clerval. Jericho is rougher around the edges than Clerval, and often shocks him with the things he says about Headmaster Grimm. Clerval's also thinking about introducing a swear jar to their room. Nevertheless, he admires Jericho for his courage and strong sense of justice. He's also just the tiniest, tiniest bit jealous of his relationship with Laurentius Chrysalis. Jericho likes to poke fun at Clerval's title of royalty, and often teases him for only being royal because of his ancestor being selfish. Clerval's a little embarrassed by these jokes, but recieves them with a grin because he knows Jericho only means well. Iroka Spirit Iroka was a friend Clerval met on the track team, and he's incredibly grateful that they keep in touch even after he quit. The two of them like to tackle projects in the Enchanted Forest, organize cleanups, and go for jogs together. Sometimes Clerval wishes he could scrape up enough courage to go cheer Iro on at a track meet, but he always makes some vague excuse when asked. Acquaintances Thornleigh Lin Thornleigh and Clerval met in the Enchanted Forest, and frequently run into each other there. Although their first meeting consisted of Clerval being overeager and almost suffocating towards Thornleigh, they're on friendly terms now. Their conversations center around the magical plants and different areas of the forest and what sort of cleaning products are best for dirt stains. Dana Joneczeva One day, an unsuspecting Clerval walked into the Hocus Latte cafe, not knowing just what chaos he would be subjected to half an hour later. You see, Dana was at the same cafe, and Dana had eyes, which meant Dana was incredibly shocked by the Christmas sweater, purple sequined skirt, yellow Wellingtons, and cowboy hat. On one body. The feisty then-first-year marched up to him, and with very little introduction dragged him off to a boutique. Clerval ended up in an insane amount of pink (which, don't tell Dana, but was slightly too monochromatic for his tastes), confused but pleasantly surprised by some of the things they chose. He ended up buying some of them, to wear in just as terrible outfits as before though. The two still meet here and there and Dana always sighs because Clerval never learns. Enemies Eduard von Knochenstein Ever since the tutoring incident, Clerval goes out of his way to avoid Eduard. He doesn't like to reflect on what happened, because thinking about it just makes him upset all over again. Prior to their altercation, Clerval was somewhat unaware of Eduard's presence at the school, let alone his bitterness towards him. Currently, he's too much of a coward to call him an enemy but he's honest about his dislike for Eduard which speaks volumes. Pets TBA Romance ? Who is this mysterious stranger? Why can't Clerval remember his name? Surely at their first encounter he asked for it? Category:Subpages